


prince of the universe

by youngmenacealex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, brian doesn’t like the prince, it’s one of THOSE fanfics, john is a villager, roger is a prince, roger is terrified to become king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmenacealex/pseuds/youngmenacealex
Summary: roger taylor thought he made a perfect prince, but not a perfect king. he feared the day he would have to take the throne, and with his father wanting him to marry, roger feels trapped.that is until he meets a boy with warm eyes and long brunette hair.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! ive written another john/roger fic! hopefully it’s good the main plot is just roger being a prince and falling in love with john who is just a villager. 
> 
> hopefully y’all enjoy!

roger was good at being prince, at least that’s what he thought. he did what he had to do, he walked around the kingdom and smiled at anyone who would smile back. he would even visit the town and the people who lived their to greet them wholeheartedly and listen to their stories. he thought he made a perfect prince, but not a perfect king.

roger was getting older, he was now twenty one, and the near thought of being king made him sick to his stomach. being king took on a whole new responsibility that he knew he wasn’t ready for. he didn’t have to worry about it much, his father was still healthy, but every sly mention about him becoming king one day left him in a state of panic. 

above all, roger knew he would make a terrible king because he hated the ballroom dances his father would host. as king roger knew he would one day have to host them too. he despised the dances his father always made him attend. even when he was a little boy, he hated nothing more than dressing up and dancing with all the little girls his father forced him to dance with. as he grew up, it was all still the same. although now, his father wanted him to get married. every women he was forced to dance with was looked at as a possible bride, but roger never fell for any of them. he convinced his father how he didn’t need to marry anyone, he was still young, if he had to marry someone he would find her later.

his father never listened to him, and he threw another dance. the dances were always heard around the kingdom, tons upon tons of people would attend. some in rich dresses, some with dresses sewed together the day before. roger dressed as nicely as he could, and he stood among all the women wanting to dance with him. he turned down every one of them as his only friend, freddie, had watched in utter amusement. 

“one day you’ll find someone.” freddie said, right after roger had politely turned down a dance with a women who smiled too widely at him. roger turned to look at his friend who had a small smirk on his face and scoffed.

“are you joking?” he questioned, turning back to watch everyone dancing on the floor. freddie chuckled, resting a hand on roger’s shoulder to grab his attention back.

“one day.” was all he said before squeezing roger’s shoulder reassuringly and walking away to grab the two some drinks. roger sighed deeply to himself as he turned back to look out at the dance floor, he saw another women approaching him- her smile even wider than the last- and without hesitation he turned away from her and quickly left.

he didn’t mean to be rude, but he was getting tired of having to decline every women who offered to dance with him or offered him her drink. roger made his way through the crowds of people, and accidentally bumped right into someone. “oh, i’m so sorry-“ roger began, quickly backing away to get a better look at the person he had ran into. 

he was met with a young boy- possibly around roger’s age or a little younger- who’s eyes were already wide on him. “oh! no, i’m sorry,” he said quickly, roger frowned slightly at the boy’s sudden brief panic. “i should stop standing in people’s way.” he tried joking, but roger only knew he was saying that to him because he was a prince. roger wondered if the boy would be profusely apologizing to him like this if he wasn’t royalty.

roger let out a chuckle to try and ease the tension. “don’t apologize, it was my mistake.” roger was quick to say, noticing the boy more. he was a little bit taller than roger, but not by very much, and he had long brunette hair that roger could say he was almost jealous of. he had warm eyes, and pale skin. roger seemed infuriated with his appearance.

the boy gave a small smile to him, and roger decided he really liked his smile. “i hope you are enjoying yourself, uh...i’ll get out of your way now.” the boy laughed nervously, stepping aside for roger. roger blinked at him, he wanted to talk more to him, to say something to keep the conversation going, but his mind went blank. he gave the boy a smile back before passing by him, and wondering where he was even walking to. he walked a few steps and turned around to see the boy had disappeared into the crowd, he frowned before his eyes widened when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“where did you go? i was beginning to think you had completely left me.” it was freddie’s voice that had caught roger off guard, but filled his whole body with relief that it was only him touching his shoulder and not someone else. 

roger gave off a half-hearted smile as he looked at his friend who seemed more concerned for him than annoyed. “sorry, i just needed to clear my head.” he admitted, it only seemed to cause freddie to become more worried about him.

“well, i brought you a drink. i hope this will help.” he smiled sympathetically, handing out a drink to roger. roger looked down at it, and grabbed it despite not being much in the mood for drinking.

“thanks.” he muttered, taking a small sip as he let his eyes wonder around the dance. he didn’t know exactly what he was looking for, but deep down, he knew he was looking for the boy with warm eyes and long brunette hair.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! here’s another update, this chapter will be in john’s pov so i hope y’all enjoy!

john had never gone to one of the dances the kingdom always hosted, he saw no real point in it. he didn’t have much money to spend on fancy clothes to wear- he worked hard for everything he had, and that practically was nothing. he was very content with never attending one in his nineteen years of living until his friend, brian, had dragged him to one despite all of john’s constant complaining.

to make it worse, the moment the two arrived brian had completely gone off somewhere else without telling john. that only left john to wonder around the dance aimlessly, until he ran directly into the prince. john had only dreamed about meeting the prince before, he had seen him walk around the kingdom, but john had always been too scared to give a smile to him. looking face to face at someone so gorgeous and next in line to be king almost made john feel like he was about to faint.

john couldn’t even remember what he said to the prince, he just remembered saying something that caused him to laugh. once the prince had walked past him, john- with wide eyes, and a story to tell- wondered around quickly through crowds of people to find brian. he found brian talking to some women when john ran straight up to him.

“brian, you’ll never guess what happened!” john announced unexpectedly, startling both brian and the women he seemed to be in a deep conversation with. brian looked at john, and frowned deeply before turning back to the women and giving her a gentle smile.

“will you excuse me?” brian questioned, and the women chuckled to herself.

“of course, i must be going soon, but i hope to see you again.” she smiled widely, and with a few more exchange of charming words from brian that left john rolling his eyes, the women finally left and brian turned all his attention to john.

“thank you for that.” he muttered, john scoffed.

“she was too pretty for you anyways,” john wittily replied, brian rolled his eyes but didn’t dare try to start an argument over it. “but guess who i accidentally bumped into?” john seemed all too excited to tell brian.

brian frowned slightly. “someone just as clumsy as you?” he questioned, smiling proudly at his joke that john found anything but amusing.

“hilarious,” john muttered, looking around to make sure no one could hear much of their conversation. “the prince! i accidentally bumped into the prince!” john exclaimed, attempting to keep his voice down, but he knew it was much too loud anyways.

brian stared at john, he didn’t show much reaction, but he seemed to search john’s face to see if he was lying or telling the truth. “how was that?” brian questioned.

“i don’t know, if happened all too quickly, but he’s very nice.” john said, trying his best to describe the couple seconds encounter he had shared with the prince. 

brian eyes narrowed. “he’s certainly charming, he’s stealing all these women away from me here!” brian huffed, and john sighed.

“he is a prince, and you’re....” john trailed off once brian shot him a glare, john smiled a little to himself at how annoyed brian was now.

“i’m probably much better than the prince, the only difference is i don’t sit on a throne all day and do nothing.” brian muttered, he kept his voice very low so no one could hear him. there were guards that were all over the place, and brian was not about to be thrown in jail for not being too fond of the prince. 

john didn’t say anything more after that, he knew how brian felt about the prince- brian thought the prince was much too into himself- but at least john wanted to share his excitement with someone. john didn’t want to stay any long after that, brian had gone off about how flawed the prince was and john lost interest after the first few words left his mouth.

“i think i’m going to go home now, it’s getting late,” he cut brian off mid sentence of explaining how they’re all doomed when the prince becomes king. brian frowned at him, and john hoped brian would let him go. “you don’t have to come with me, i can walk back by myself.” he said, it wasn’t too far of a walk from the castle to his little cottage by the woods, but it wasn’t something he was particular looking forward to- especially at night. 

brian only stared a little bit longer at john before giving off a small smile. “okay, be careful. i’ll come see you in the morning.” he said, and with one last exchanges of goodbyes, john left. even though john knew he drove brian crazy- and brian drove him crazy- he knew brian cared much about him. they had been friends since they were very little, they had grown up right next to each other. as much as brian seem a pain the ass to john, he was glad to have him in his life. 

john tried his best to push past the crowds of people, and make it towards the entrance. before he could reach the entrance he ran into someone again, he let out a sigh of annoyance as he began to apologize too much. “i’m so sorry, i really need to watch where i have been walking today.” he said, and his mouth fell agape when he had realized it was the prince again. the prince had a fond smile on his face as he chuckled.

“glad to run into you again,” he teased, and john blushed madly. “i think i need to know your name if we are going to be running into each other like this often.” he teased, his smile was so perfect that john envied it deeply. 

john couldn’t even believe the prince had asked for his name, he felt like he was dreaming. “john, john deacon.” he said, trying his hardest not to become too flustered.

“nice to meet you, i’m sure you know who i am.” the prince laughed, and john rolled his eyes playfully.

“i’m sure everyone knows who the prince is.” john joked, causing the prince to laugh once more. 

“you can call me roger, i think the prince is too sophisticated.” he said, his bright smile almost distracting john from what he had said.

not only could john not believe the prince asked for his name, but he had told john to address him by his first name. john really felt like he must’ve been dreaming. “okay, roger.” john smiled, it felt so foreign saying the prince’s name as if they had been friends for a long time.

“are you leaving?” roger questioned, noticing how close they were to the entrance. john hesitated a moment before nodding.

“yes, it’s getting a bit too late for me, i must be getting home.” he told him, hoping roger wouldn’t take offense to how early he truly was leaving the dance. roger didn’t seem to take any offense as he still had a small smile on his face. 

“oh, where do you live?” he asked, john suddenly realized the prince himself was wanting to have a conversation with him.

“just by the edge of the woods.” john tried casually replying, roger seemed interested, he really seemed he was wanting to listen to what john had to say. 

“do you live with you parents?” roger asked another question, john shook his head.

“my parents live close to me, when i turned eighteen my parents helped me build my house. it isn’t very much, but i love it.” he explained to roger with a laugh, roger smiled.

“it sounds lovely, did you just recently turn eighteen?” roger’s question almost caught john off guard, and john began to wonder how many questions he was going to ask him.

“oh no, just recently turned nineteen.” he said, and roger hummed in response.

“i just turned twenty one, it’s a bit frightening getting older.” he laughed, and john agreed. 

“terrifying.” he nodded, earning a small chuckle from roger.

the two settled in a brief moment of silent, but it wasn’t awkward, it was actually comfortable. it was as if they were used to being with each other. roger was the first to speak up and break the silence between them. “well, i’ll let you get home. it was very nice talking with you, i hope to see you again?” he questioned, and john internally cursed at how red his face must’ve appeared at the moment.

“of course, hopefully we will.” john smiled brightly, and roger gave him one last final smile as a goodbye before walking off. as john left the castle, and went on his way home, he couldn’t help but smile the entire time. 

he couldn’t wait to tell brian everything that had just happened.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roger tells freddie about john, and john tells brian about roger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update! i was going to do separate chapters but they both were so short i just combined them into one so this chapter is going to show both roger and john’s pov!

for the first time in roger’s life, he wanted his father to host another dance. as much as he would never admit it out loud, he wanted to see john again. he didn’t think much of john, he seemed like every other villager who lived in the kingdom, but roger couldn’t seem to get him out of his head. he wondered why he had never seen him before, he wondered where he had been all this time.

roger subconsciously had decided to keep john a secret to himself, it’s not like anyone really needed to know. that was his plan at least, until freddie began to grow suspicious. the two were out in the garden the castle had, sitting on a bench together talking about nothing in paticular when freddie had brought up the subject.

“i saw you talking to someone at the dance.” freddie smiled widely at roger, roger eyes widened slightly as he turned back from admiring the flowers to his friend.

“oh?” roger questioned, pretending he had no idea what freddie was talking about.

freddie could see right through roger’s act, and his innocent smile turned into a devilish grin. “yes, i didn’t see much of the person, but she had long brown hair? i think she did, i only saw the back of her.” he said, and roger’s eyes widened even more when he realized freddie was mistaking john for a women.

“o-oh, uh...yes, yes she did.” roger nodded, he was too afraid to correct freddie, afraid of what his best friend might think if he found out roger had a man on his mind.

“she seemed lovely from what i saw, i suppose. i saw you smiling, and blushing.” he pointed out, roger hated how much freddie saw everything.

“she was nice to talk to, she lives by the woods.” roger tried casually saying, recalling what john and him had only really talked about.

freddie’s smile grew. “will you see her again?” he asked, and roger shrugged.

“i’d love to, i’m just not sure how.” he muttered, freddie seemed to think for a moment before replying.

“throw another dance, surely she’ll come to it.” freddie suggested, and his idea wasn’t too far off from roger plan was going to be.

“i thought about that, but do you think the king would be okay with it? if we had another dance next week?” he asked, they usually never had dances so close together, but then again, roger had never been this desperate to want to have another dance either.

freddie gave a reassuring smile. “surely we can, it will be easy to convince your father. he loves dances, he’ll be delighted you are finally starting to like them too.” freddie said, and roger nodded. maybe the plan could actually work, and just the thought of roger seeing john again made him smile.

roger assumed freddie had seen him smiling to himself. “i told you, you would find someone.” freddie said cheekily, earning a soft chuckle from roger.

“suppose so.” roger mumbled, maybe he needed to believe in freddie more than he already did.

“maybe you’ll even marry this one.” roger knew freddie said it as a joke, but roger felt his whole body tense up. he was suddenly hit with the realization that he was lying to his best friend about meeting someone who wasn’t a women.

as much as roger knew he would regret this later, he had to tell freddie, or else it would become much worse. roger tried to ignore his sudden fast heart beating as he turned towards freddie. “freddie,” roger spoke up, his voice dangerous low. freddie frowned, concern took over his once amused expression quickly. roger took another deep breathe, and shook his head lightly. “sorry....i...” he trailed, he was petrified at the moment, and roger could tell freddie was more than worried.

“are you okay?” he questioned, putting a reassuring hand gently on roger’s back. roger looked at him, and nodded, hoping freddie would believe he was okay. freddie seemed to pickup that roger wanted to change the subject, and he did. “may i ask what her name was?” he questioned, and roger took a deep breathe.

“john.” he said, he didn’t even have the creativity or patience to come up with a fake name that sounded like a women. he saw freddie quickly become confused, and roger knew it was know or never to tell him.

“john?” freddie frowned, questioning the name as if it wasn’t a real name at all. with another deep breathe, and his heart beating madly now, roger looked at freddie.

“the person i met is john, and he’s a man.”

   

              ______________________

 

“are all we going to talk about is the prince? because if so, i’m leaving.” brian muttered miserably as john and him walked deep into the woods. john and brian practically grew up in these woods, every now and then they would get together and wonder around to talk about everything on their mind. the only thing on john’s mind was roger, and he knew brian wasn’t too thrilled to hear about it.

john scoffed at brian’s remark as they came down to a river and sat near the edge of the water. “am i not allowed to talk anymore?” he snapped, and brian rolled his eyes.

“not about him,” brian said clearly, and john didn’t know what to say in return. john knew how dangerous it was speaking of a man- especially the prince- so fondly in the way he was, but he didn’t care at this point. brian hadn’t cared when john had told him long ago about his interest in men, brian could’ve cared less, but he wanted to protect his best friend. “the king will have your head if he hears you speaking of his son like this.” brian added in a mutter, leaving john to fall completely silent.

john focused his attention on the water, listening to the sound of the environment around him. “what if he speaks fondly of me like this?” john questioned quietly, not daring to look back at brian’s face. he knew the face brian was making at him, and he knew how ignorant he sounded at the moment.

“then the king will have both your heads.” brian said, his tone harsher than needed as he picked up a rock and threw it into the river. john watched as the rock skipped across the water before finally drowning, and all john could do was stare at the water.

john truly did know how dangerous all of it was, how he shouldn’t have ever even talked to the prince- let alone develop a small crush on him. although, at this point john didn’t seem to care, and he didn’t know if that was scarier.


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update!! im shit at keeping my fics updated ahhh and this chapter is kinda boring so i apologize!

freddie hadn’t brought up john since roger had confessed everything to him. there wasn’t much to confess besides the fact roger was thinking of a man when he knew he really shouldn’t have been. freddie seemed a bit shocked at first, and then pulled roger unexpectedly into a tight hug. he had promised to keep john a secret and that he thought it was okay which felt like a weight lifted off roger’s chest. 

it had been a couple of days since roger had seen john, and while having dinner with his parents he thought it was a perfect time to ask about hosting another dance. he knew his father would be thrilled, he always jumped at any opportunity to throw another dance. 

“um, father?” roger spoke up, the king glanced up at his son and roger lowered his gaze onto his food as he continued. “when will we host another dance? anytime soon?” he questioned, earning a long sigh from his father. 

“roger, you know-“ the king began speaking until roger abruptly cut him off, his father was used to having roger try to convince him to never host another dance.

“no! that’s not what i was trying to imply....i was actually wondering if we could host another one? soon?” he nervously asked, biting on his bottom lip absentmindedly as he watched his father’s eyes widen in surprise.

the king looked over at his wife who was just as surprised as him. “well, this is new,” the king let out a laugh. “what changed?”

roger froze for a moment, trying to think of a good enough excuse. “i think i’ve finally understood how fun it can be, it’s nice for everyone to get together from time to time and relax.” he smiled, hoping what he said was believable. 

the king smiled brightly at him, but the queen narrowed her eyes. “you met someone, haven’t you?” she questioned, it was roger’s turn for his eyes to grow wide. he hated how red he knew he was becoming, and he hated how his mother knew everything.

his father and mother picked up quickly on his suddenly shocked expression, they both let out laughs. “what’s her name?” his mother asked, and roger tried to think fast. he didn’t think his parents would be too thrilled he was taking a liking to a bloke, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up with this lie any longer. he wished freddie was here, he’d know what to do.

“um, i don’t know,” roger lied, avoiding his parents eyes. “we only talked a couple of times, but i would like to speak to her again.” he said, feeling odd lying to his parents the way he was. 

his mother and father kept smiling so proudly that roger was almost feeling guilty. “then of course, next friday we shall host another.” his father announced, and roger couldn’t help but smile knowing that he would see john again.

“thank you.” roger said, and thankfully his parents didn’t ask him anymore questions the rest of their dinner.

-

“it’s not that bad, roger.” freddie said to his worrying friend staring at himself in the mirror the day before the dance. roger sighed loudly, throwing down his shirt he was admiring on himself and turning towards freddie. 

“it is that bad, my parents think i’ve met some nice girl when in reality it’s a bloke, and i can’t find any clothes that look good on me!” roger huffed, freddie rolled his eyes at roger’s attitude.

“and you say i’m dramatic.” freddie scoffed, roger frowned at him with annoyance. 

“i’ve never....done this before, alright? i’m allowed to be a bit dramatic.” roger defended, looking at himself back in the mirror and running a hand through his long hair. he turned back to freddie who had an amused smile on his face.

“john will think you look good no matter what.” freddie reassured, and it made roger feel a little better.

“hopefully,” roger turned back towards the mirror, and glanced down. “uh, i would also like to say thank you, for...being okay with all of this and keeping john a secret.” roger mumbled, feeling silly until he turned back and saw freddie had a genuine smile on his face.

“if you’re happy, that’s all i care about,” freddie’s smile always knew how to cheer roger up. “i hope i get to meet john as well.” freddie said, and that caused roger to roll his eyes.

“you might scare him off.” he teased, freddie gasped in fake offensive.

“i’m lovely! i’m sure him and i will get along wonderfully.” he said, roger laughed. 

“perhaps so.” roger shook his head with another chuckle, and thought about john.

he really didn’t know why john was on his mind all the time, and roger was beginning to fear something terrible would come out of it.


End file.
